


We'll be good in another life

by marinalj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalj/pseuds/marinalj
Summary: Todo está preparado para iniciar la misión de devolver las gemas a sus respectivos lugares en el tiempo. Steve será el encargado de llevar a cabo la tarea, aunque tiene planes propios para desobecer el programa y quedarse en el pasado. Bucky sabe que es probable que Steve no vuelva, pero no se atreve a decirle nada. ¿Qué pasaría si, llegado el momento, nada funciona como estaba previsto?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Después de ver Endgame y de odiar el final, se me ocurrió una idea para arreglarlo sin ignorar totalmente lo que hace la peli y me gustaba demasiado como para no intentar al menos escribirla, así que aquí estamos.
> 
> El título es una frase de Another Place de Bastille porque estoy completamente obsesionada con esa canción.
> 
> Infinitas gracias a [yunhaiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/pseuds/yunhaiiro) por el beteo y por el brainstorming continuo.

En el momento en que Steve apoya los dos pies sobre la plataforma, la máquina empieza a hacer ruido. A unos metros de él, Sam cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro en un gesto nervioso, Bruce empieza a apretar botones con destreza con sus dedos verdes y regordetes y Bucky se da la vuelta dándoles la espalda. No está seguro de poder soportar lo que sabe que pasará a continuación.

La misión se ha planeado meticulosamente. Steve deberá viajar al pasado y devolver cada una de las gemas al punto exacto del que fueron tomadas. Para el Capitán pasará una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, el que necesite para llevar a cabo su tarea. Para ellos solamente pasarán diez segundos de tensión tras los cuales, si todo sale según lo previsto, podrán cerrar otro capítulo de sus agitadas vidas. Pero Bucky sabe que no es eso lo que va a pasar.

No lo han hablado previamente, no les ha hecho falta. Bucky conoce a Steve como a la palma de su mano y sabe que no va a volver. Ahora que los viajes en el tiempo son una realidad para él, es evidente que Steve va a intentar aprovechar esta oportunidad para volver con su amor de juventud, la agente Carter. 

Si hubieran tenido tiempo para hablar, a Bucky le hubiera gustado haber podido enfrentarle sobre este tema. Querría haber podido ser más egoísta y pedirle que no le deje solo en un futuro al que no ha pedido llegar y en el que nunca se sentirá a gusto sin él, pero no puede hacerle eso a su abnegado amigo. No quiere ponerle en la situación de tener que elegir entre vivir una vida tranquila y feliz retirado junto a la mujer de su vida o quedarse con él en un momento y en un lugar donde nunca será capaz de encontrar la paz. Si se lo pide, el muy idiota es capaz de sacrificar sus planes por Bucky y eso sería algo que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

Aún así, Bucky no puede evitar que le duela y siente una inmensa rabia. No contra Steve, a él no podría reprocharle nada. Saber que su amigo es feliz es lo único que de verdad ha querido en su vida y está dispuesto a todo para que lo consiga, aunque para ello tenga que renunciar a su compañía. La ira que siente es contra un destino que parece empeñado en separarles cada vez que se reúnen. 

Otro de los motivos para no mencionarle a Steve que sospecha de sus planes es evitar el momento de la despedida. Para dos personas que han pasado sus vidas separándose y volviendo a encontrarse, despedirse es algo que no han hecho demasiadas veces. Nunca les daba tiempo. Una de las pocas ocasiones en las que sí pudieron hacerlo fue cuando a Bucky le destinaron al frente, lo que ahora le parece haber ocurrido en otra vida.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que vuelva — le dijo entonces a Steve mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

Con la misma frase se había despedido el capitán de él minutos antes, en la que probablemente sea la última vez que se ven. Curiosa elección de palabras, ya que los dos saben perfectamente que hacer estupideces es lo que mejor se les da cuando no está el otro a su lado para frenarles.

Por aquel entonces era Bucky quien se encaminaba a una muerte segura y dejaba atrás a su amigo. Ahora se cambian los papeles y es Steve el que se separa, pero esta vez para vivir una vida feliz, la que tanto se merece y él no se atreve a negarle. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, …

Bucky aprieta los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y cierra los ojos con fuerza para retener esas lágrimas que amenazan con escapársele. Cuando acaben estos diez segundos, probablemente los más largos de toda su vida, tendrá que, o bien explicar a los otros dos vengadores por qué su capitán no ha vuelto, o fingir que no entiende qué está pasando y mostrarse preocupado. Sea cual sea la opción que finalmente elija, no se siente con fuerzas para hacerlo sin derrumbarse.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …

Se hace el silencio en el claro del bosque donde se encuentran, sólo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros y el zumbido de la máquina, que se detiene de repente. 

—Bruce, qué pasa, ¿por qué no ha vuelto? — grita Sam con nerviosismo.

El científico sigue accionando palancas del tablero de mandos rápidamente, pero nada cambia. Bucky se da la vuelta y ve a Sam correr hacia los escalones de la plataforma en un intento desesperado de averiguar qué está ocurriendo, cuando de repente esta empieza a vibrar con fuerza. Una nube de humo blanco empieza a surgir del centro de la base y se oye un golpe sordo. 

Cuando finalmente se despeja el humo, ven a Steve en posición fetal acurrucado sobre lo que parece ser su escudo, el mismo que había quedado destrozado en la batalla contra Thanos y que ahora vuelve a estar de una pieza.

En el propio Steve se pueden apreciar más cambios. Mientras que el que se había subido a la plataforma instantes antes llevaba un traje blanco y rojo, éste viste completamente de negro y luce una poblada barba. Bucky se queda paralizado unos metros por detrás y Bruce y Sam se acercan a ayudar al capitán a levantarse.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿No ha funcionado? — les pregunta Steve mientras le ayudan a ponerse en pie.

En ese momento, Sam se da la vuelta para mirar a Bucky buscando una explicación que este no es capaz de darle. Cuando Steve sigue su mirada y le ve, su expresión cambia por completo. Se acerca a él rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada extendiendo las manos en amago de tocarle, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, como si tuviera miedo a que se convierta en un holograma si intenta entrar en contacto.

Después de unos instantes tensos en los que ninguno de los cuatro se atreve a hablar, es Steve el que finalmente rompe el silencio. 

—¿Bucky? ¿Estás…vivo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo se empiezan a intercalar los puntos de vista de la narración. Uno será desde el presente (2023, presente de Endgame) y otro desde el pasado.

Con un toque de sus dedos Steve desactiva la pulsera que lleva en su muñeca y que le conecta con la máquina que le ha traído hasta aquí, a la que debería ser la última parada de su trayecto a través del tiempo. Un viaje que le ha llevado en los últimos días por lugares tan dispares como Asgard o el Nueva York de 2016, pasando por Vormir (donde intentó sin éxito traer de vuelta a Natasha) para terminar de nuevo en la Tierra. En estos momentos se encuentra agotado tanto física como emocionalmente y lo único que quiere es encontrar a Peggy y dormir durante una semana.

Si dijese que ha planeado meticulosamente qué hacer a continuación, estaría mintiendo. Para él los viajes en el tiempo únicamente se habían convertido en una opción real semanas atrás, cuando su única preocupación era traer de vuelta a todos aquellos a los que Thanos había eliminado de la faz de la Tierra cinco años antes. No fue hasta el momento en que Bruce le explicó que tendría que devolver las gemas a sus respectivas líneas temporales, cuando la idea cruzó su cabeza y ya no fue capaz de deshacerse de ella.

¿Qué pasaría sí volviese a buscarla a ella? A Peggy. Nunca llegaron a estar juntos de verdad, se conocieron en mitad de la guerra y las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas para el romance, pero Steve se había enamorado a primera vista no sólo de su belleza, que no era comparable a la de ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido en su vida, sino que se quedó prendado de su valentía y valores. Además, Peggy había sido una de las pocas personas que había sido capaz de ver su valía antes del serum y se había molestado en conocer al verdadero Steve Rogers debajo del “disfraz” de Capitán América, por lo cual siempre le estaría agradecido. 

La única persona aparte de Peggy que había sabido querer y valorar al Steve de antes de Erskine era evidentemente Bucky. La tristeza le invade al recordar a su amigo. Debería haber hablado con él antes de irse y contarle sus planes, pero el temor a que Bucky le pidiese quedarse a su lado se lo impidió y ahora se arrepiente de no haberse despedido como su amigo se merece. Probablemente no le vuelva a ver y eso le duele, pero al menos sabe que Sam estará a su lado (o eso espera) y le ayudará a encontrar la paz después de una vida inmerso en batallas que no le correspondía luchar.

Pensar en Bucky siempre consigue distraerle de sus objetivos así que, para evitarlo, decide ponerse en movimiento. No ha tenido mucho tiempo para planear con detalle qué hacer ni sabía exactamente en qué lugar “aterrizaría”, así que no le quedará otro remedio que improvisar. 

Lo primero que debe hacer es asegurarse de que físicamente está donde debe. La habitación a su alrededor no tiene ventanas y apenas está iluminada por una pequeña luz de emergencia situada encima de la puerta. Todo parece indicar que está en una especie de laboratorio y además este parece estar situado dentro de una base militar, dada la cantidad de armas que hay esparcidas por la habitación. Si todo ha salido según lo previsto, esto debería ser la Reserva Lehigh, en Nueva Jersey.

Encima de una de las mesas, se encuentra unos papeles esparcidos y algunos libros. La tenue luz de la habitación le impide leer de qué tratan pero, gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, consigue ver una fecha escrita en uno de los documentos.

_Junio de 1950_

Al menos ahora ya sabe en qué momento de la historia se encuentra. Con cuidado de no derribar nada, Steve se da media vuelta para intentar salir de la habitación y explorar mejor el lugar. Aun no ha dado un paso, cuando empieza a oír un ruido metálico al otro lado de la puerta. Comienza suave pero los golpes crecen en intensidad. Suena como si alguien estuviese golpeando una plancha de acero con un martillo.

Steve no tiene tiempo suficiente para esconderse antes de que la puerta se derrumbe y se encuentre de pie frente a frente con Bucky. No, ese no es su amigo de la infancia. El que está ahora en la habitación con él es el soldado deshumanizado en que Hydra le convirtió y el ruido que oía era el de su brazo metálico forzando la puerta.

Otra de las lagunas de su plan era esta. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que estaba viajando a un pasado en el que Hydra aún estaba infiltrada en SHIELD y tenían al Soldado de Invierno campando a sus anchas por el mundo sembrando el terror.

El Soldado lleva un arma atada a la espalda, lo que hace indicar que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la habitación y no planeaba usarla. Steve planta los pies en el suelo y se cuadra para la pelea que sabe que vendrá. Ya no tiene su escudo, perdido en la guerra con Thanos, así que sólo le queda su cuerpo para defenderse de los golpes que le pueda propinar. 

Antes de que Bucky haga amago de atacar, una fuerte explosión hace temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Tras el primer impacto, se oyen otros dos. El techo del laboratorio empieza a desplomarse levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, pero Steve consigue refugiarse a duras penas bajo una mesa esperando que pase el ataque.

Cuando finalmente Steve consigue levantarse, se arrastra sobre los cascotes buscando a su amigo. En el lugar donde este se hallaba antes de la explosión ahora hay una enorme pila de escombros que Steve empieza a mover con sus manos hasta que por fin consigue ver la cara de Bucky. Una viga atrapa la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que yace inerte en el suelo.

Suavemente, Steve le retira las gafas y la máscara y toma su cara entre las dos manos mientras le repite una y otra vez.

—Bucky despierta, ¡no me dejes! Mírame, por favor.

En ese momento el soldado alza ligeramente la barbilla y sus ojos azules y asustados se cruzan con los de Steve. Por un momento, algo parecido a reconocimiento atraviesa su mirada, pero rápidamente se desvanece cuando Bucky vuelve a dejarse caer. Su respiración es cada vez más lenta y Steve teme por su vida. Tiene que moverse rápido y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, desplaza la pesada viga y por fin consigue liberar el cuerpo del soldado. Con cuidado de no hacerle más daño del que ya tiene, le toma en brazos y recorre los pasillos de la base sorteando muros derribados hasta que por fin se encuentran en el patio al aire libre.

Allí aparcados sin vigilancia se encuentran varios vehículos militares y Steve decide tomar prestado uno de ellos. Sitúa a Bucky con cuidado en el asiento trasero y se sienta al volante. En ese momento viene a su mente una frase que Natasha le había dicho tiempo atrás: “¿dónde aprendió capitán américa a robar un coche?” Una punzada de dolor le atraviesa al recordar a su amiga, pero no tiene tiempo que perder y no se puede permitir sumergirse en la tristeza.

Una vez arranca el coche, le entra la duda de a dónde se puede dirigir. No puede llevar al soldado a un hospital normal, eso despertaría muchas preguntas que no sabe ni puede responder. Así que escoge la mejor opción que se le ocurre.

Pasa de media noche cuando llegan a la casa. Steve coge de nuevo en brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de Bucky del asiento trasero del coche y se dirige a la entrada de la vivienda, donde no le queda más remedio que apoyarle en el suelo sujetándole por los hombros para poder llamar.

Tras unos minutos golpeando la puerta sin respuesta, una luz se enciende en el porche y una cara conocida aparece al otro lado de la madera.

—Howard, gracias a Dios, — dice Steve con alivio — necesito ayuda urgentemente.


	3. Chapter 3

—Bruce, ¿puedes…? — comenta Sam haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque.

Se apartan unos pasos de Steve, que esta sentado en los escalones de la plataforma recuperando el aliento.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿Por qué capi ahora de repente no recuerda nada? Le he preguntado si había podido devolver las gemas y no sabe de qué le estoy hablando.

—Ya os he dicho que esto de los viajes en el tiempo está fuera de mi campo de especialización. Y del de cualquiera, si somos sinceros — responde Bruce con paciencia. Toda la que le falta a Sam, que va subiendo el tono de voz por momentos.

—Pero tú eras el que sabía todo el rollo de por qué teníamos que devolverlas, algo más te habrá contado el brujo ese.

—Sólo me dijo que las gemas son las encargadas de mantener la estabilidad de la línea temporal tal y como la conocemos y que, si no las devolvíamos a su lugar, esta línea se dividiría con consecuencias terribles.

—Pero ahora mismo en nuestra línea no hay gemas. ¿Por eso hemos hecho que Steve pierda la cabeza?

—No lo creo. Llevamos 5 años sin gemas desde que Thanos las destruyera, se habrían notado antes las consecuencias. Además, me advirtió del peligro de quitar una, no sabemos qué pasa si las quitas todas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Entonces es que no las ha devuelto bien en el pasado? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—Sí que las ha devuelto. Él ya sabía antes de irse que no iba a volver — dice entonces Bucky, que hasta ese momento había estado callado.

—¿Qué? — dice Sam sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que Bruce suelta — ¿Cómo?

—Vamos, ¿de verdad os sorprende? Steve siempre se ha sentido fuera de lugar en esta época. Era evidente que, si le das la oportunidad de volver al pasado, la va a aprovechar para quedarse.

Bruce y Sam se quedan boquiabiertos, no dando crédito a lo que acaban de oír.

—Eso no puede ser — niega Sam con convencimiento. — Pero ¿y tú? Esta época es tan poco suya como tuya. ¿Te iba a dejar aquí solo después de la que ha liado para recuperarte?

Bucky se encoge de hombros con tristeza. Quisiera tener una respuesta para él y decirle que Steve nunca haría eso, pero leyó en sus ojos cuando se despidió de él que era la última vez que se veían y es evidente que es lo que acaba de pasar. 

Entonces los tres se giran para mirar al Steve que descansa a unos metros de ellos, totalmente ajeno a la conversación. Un Steve que no parece el mismo que acababan de despedir instantes antes, pero que es su única oportunidad para obtener respuestas.

Es Sam el primero que se atreve a acercarse a él. Con su amplia experiencia tratando con veteranos y víctimas de estrés post-traumático, es claramente el más adecuado de los tres para iniciar esta conversación.

—Ey colega — le dice con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco mareado, pero bien. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí — responde Sam mirando a Bruce y Bucky, que para entonces ya se han acercado a él —. Vamos a empezar por algo fácil. Te voy a hacer un par de preguntas sencillas y me respondes lo que sepas, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve asiente y Sam le hace la primera pregunta.

—¿Sabrías decirnos qué año es?

—¿2016? — responde Steve sin eliminar el tono interrogante de su voz.

—Vale, — continúa Sam sin que su expresión revele si la respuesta era correcta o no — ¿y dónde estabas la última vez que recuerdas?

—Washington, estaba en Washington. Y ahora, ¿puede alguien decirme qué se supone que tendría que haber contestado y qué hace aquí Hulk? Que ahora lleva gafas, por alguna razón.

Esta vez es el propio Bruce el que responde.

—Lo segundo es una larga historia, pero para tu primera pregunta sí que tengo una respuesta: estamos en Nueva York y es 2023 en realidad.

—¡Oh mierda! — dice Steve hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas con abatimiento — no me digáis que he viajado al futuro en vez de al pasado. 

En ese momento los otros tres se miran con confusión. ¿Qué quiere decir con que ha viajado al futuro si la primera vez que se habló de viajes en el tiempo fue semanas atrás y sólo disponían de un número contado de oportunidades para probarlo? En 2016 ni tan siquiera era una opción. Sam es el primero en recuperar la compostura y seguir la conversación.

—A ver, que nos estamos liando. Cuéntanos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Lo último que recuerdo es una fuerte discusión con Tony.

—No me sorprende — apostilla Bruce.

—¿Y por qué discutíais? — pregunta entonces Bucky.

—Llevamos meses discutiendo en realidad. No ha sido cuestión de una sola vez. Pero, si estamos en el futuro, ya tendríais que saberlo.

—Algo me dice que no estamos hablando del mismo futuro, colega. Mejor nos lo cuentas y salimos de dudas. 

Steve suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Es por los acuerdos y por las malditas partículas. Cuando Pym murió, salió a la luz que había descubierto cómo utilizar el mundo cuántico para viajar en el tiempo pero que sólo disponía de las partículas suficientes para realizar un único viaje. En su testamento decía que dejaba esas partículas en manos de los Vengadores porque confiaba en que ellos sabrían hacer un uso adecuado de ellas si se daba la oportunidad. Quién mejor para heredar tus descubrimientos que un grupo de desconocidos antes que tu propia hija ¿verdad? En fin, que me desvío del tema, entonces el gobierno se enteró y quiso obligarnos a firmar unos documentos aceptando renunciar a las partículas y dejarlas en sus manos. Tony estaba a favor de esos acuerdos, decía que conservarlas suponía demasiada responsabilidad porque tendríamos que dedicarnos a protegerlas además de proteger al mundo del villano del día. Estaba convencido de que no podríamos con todo y las consecuencias serían aún peores. En parte tenía razón, pero yo me opuse a dejar ese poder en manos del gobierno. Me negaba a que las partículas pudiesen caer en las manos equivocadas y generasen conflictos de interés.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? — pregunta Bruce intrigado.

—Hice una tontería. Acababa de discutir con Tony y estaba tan cabreado que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Tenía todas las de perder, porque nadie en el equipo parecía ver lo peligroso que era dejar esto en manos de un gobierno que en un futuro podría volverse corrupto. Así que decidí ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y, para que alguien lo usase para sus propios intereses, lo usaría yo para los míos. Debate cerrado.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer exactamente? — responde Sam mirando a Bucky, recordando sus palabras acerca de qué pasaría si le das a Steve Rogers la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo — ¿A dónde querías viajar?

Entonces Steve levanta la vista hacia Bucky y su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

—Este idiota claramente no puede arreglárselas solo, así que algo habría que hacer al respecto.

Bucky le mira boquiabierto. De todas las respuestas que podría oír de boca de Steve, esa es sin duda la que menos confiaba escuchar. Podría haberle dicho que volvía con Peggy, a concederle ese baile que le había prometido tantos años atrás y que nunca pudieron disfrutar y Bucky lo entendería. Lo que no sospechaba es que le oiría confesar que le había elegido a él.

Por un momento un hilo de esperanza se abre paso a través de él, pero enseguida se rompe. Según lo que les acaba de contar, el pasado de este Steve que tiene delante es muy diferente al de “su” Steve. Probablemente este no sea consciente de en qué le ha convertido Hydra. El James Buchanan que recuerda, bien puede ser aquel joven ilusionado que iba con su uniforme nuevo a la exposición Stark y no la persona dañada por años de manipulación y crímenes que es hoy. Claramente este Steve nunca lucharía por este Bucky, no merece la pena. 

Ninguno de los presentes se atreve a interrumpir el momento. El silencio que les envuelve es cada vez más denso, hasta que Steve se pone serio y continúa.

—Después de que me rescataste del río en Washington, te estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo. Meses, Buck. Y nada, no había rastro. Parecías haberte esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Así que fui egoísta y decidí que no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que no estabas, o peor, en el que estabas vivo pero no me querías a mí en tu vida. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era viajar al pasado y cambiarlo. Si no te subías a ese tren, nunca te caerías de él y Hydra nunca pondría sus podridas manos sobre ti.

Bucky sigue sin ser capaz de responder. Ha recibido demasiadas sorpresas en los últimos minutos que no le dejan pensar con claridad. ¿Este Steve sí que sabía lo del Soldado de Invierno? ¿Y aún así decidió luchar por él?

—Creo que ya entiendo qué está pasando — interrumpe entonces Bruce —. El anciano me advirtió de los peligros de eliminar una de las gemas de la línea temporal pero no me dijo qué pasaría si juntábamos gemas provenientes de momentos distintos de la historia. Se me ocurre que lo que hemos hecho al traerlas al presente y utilizarlas en conjunto es dividir esa línea temporal. 

Entonces saca un papel de su bolsillo y se pone a garabatear sobre él.

—En lugar de dos líneas que se separan cada vez más condenando a una de ellas, creo que hemos creado dos (o más) líneas paralelas sin que ninguna tenga necesariamente peor destino que otra.

Ante la evidente confusión de los presentes, Bruce continúa.

—¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez la teoría de los infinitos universos paralelos? — Sam asiente y le invita a seguir con su explicación —. Pues creo que hemos descubierto accidentalmente cómo viajar entre ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial al ver aparecer en su puerta a dos fantasmas de su pasado, Howard percibe rápidamente la gravedad de la situación y les hace entrar en su casa, donde acomodan el cuerpo inmóvil de Bucky en el sofá de un pequeño estudio situado al fondo del pasillo. Durante un rato, que a Steve le resulta eterno, Jarvis entra y sale de la habitación llevando en sus manos instrumentos médicos de todo tipo y explorando a su amigo sin que este dé señales de sentir nada de lo que se le está haciendo. Ni Howard, que se encuentra de pie al lado de la ventana, ni Steve, que se ha sentado en una de las sillas, se atreven a hablar. No es momento de hacer preguntas ni dar explicaciones. Pasados unos minutos, el mayordomo rompe el tenso silencio:

—Sigue inconsciente, pero no parece que su vida corra peligro.

En ese momento, tanto Howard como Jarvis abandonan la habitación dejando a Steve a solas con Bucky. Es entonces cuando se permite mirarle de verdad por primera vez en toda la noche. Lleva el pelo largo, aunque no tanto como la última vez que le vio, y su cara está contraída en una mueca de dolor o tensión. En algún momento Jarvis se ha deshecho de la parte superior de su uniforme para explorarle y ha dejado expuesto su brazo izquierdo. Es la primera vez que Steve puede ver con claridad la masa de piel enrojecida e inflamada donde el metal se une a la carne y siente como se le contrae el corazón de rabia e impotencia dentro de su pecho.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado mirando a su amigo cuando Steve escucha el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose y una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte atraviesa la casa:

—Ya puede ser importante eso que me tienes que contar, Howard, porque he dejado a los niños solos para venir.

Los niños. Sus hijos. En estos momentos Steve se siente tremendamente estúpido. Sabía que Peggy había formado una familia. Cuando la visitaba en la residencia donde había pasado sus últimos días, había podido ver las fotos de sus hijos que ella conservaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Pero la mente de Peggy no era la más lúcida en esa época y nunca le habló de ellos. En las fotos eran niños pequeños, pero Steve nunca llegó a coincidir con ellos de mayores ni sabía qué había sido de sus vidas, de ahí que por un momento se olvidase de su existencia. De haberlo tenido en cuenta, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido volver a buscar a Peggy y ponerla en el compromiso de tener que elegir entre su familia o él.

Cuando la agente entra en la habitación, es como si el tiempo se hubiese parado a su alrededor. Su mirada recorre a Steve de arriba abajo, sin creerse que pueda estar delante de ella, para finalmente quedarse clavada en Bucky, que sigue respirando forzosamente en el sofá. 

—Howard, ¿qué has hecho?

No es la reacción que Steve esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo es totalmente lo que Peggy haría, lo que hace que se le escape una risita.

—No he hecho nada, lo prometo —se defiende Stark levantando las manos—. Diría que te lo explique él, pero no ha abierto la boca desde que han llegado.

En ese momento los dos pares de ojos aterrizan sobre Steve, que se ve forzado a hablar.

—¿Me creeríais si os digo que vengo… del futuro?

Las caras de Peggy y Howard son el puro reflejo de la incredulidad.

—¿Y él? —pregunta Stark.

—Él no, él ... ya andaba por aquí.

Entonces Steve se lanza a intentar explicar lo mejor y más resumido que puede su periplo por el siglo XXI, empezando por su rescate del hielo, siguiendo por cómo descubrieron que HYDRA estaba infiltrada en SHIELD y que habían estado usando a Bucky como arma, para terminar esbozando detalles sobre la guerra con Thanos y cómo primero tomar prestadas y luego devolver las Gemas del Infinito le ha traído hasta aquí. Por supuesto omite detalles, no le cuenta a Howard que en la mayoría de esas guerras su hijo Tony estaba peleando al lado de Steve ni que apenas dos días atrás le ha visto sacrificarse para salvar a la humanidad. Tampoco le cuenta a Peggy que había venido con la intención de quedarse con ella, porque cuanto más piensa en ello, más ridícula le parece la idea. 

—¿O sea que en estos momentos mientras tú estás aquí hay otro Steve Rogers congelado en mitad del océano? Necesito un buen trago para asimilar todo esto. 

Howard abandona la habitación y Steve y Peggy se quedan a solas, los dos con la mirada fija sobre Bucky, y así se pasan un rato observándole sin que ninguno de los dos se atreva a decir nada.

—¿Steve? 

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué pasó después? 

—¿Después?

—Sí. Nos has contado que le encontraste porque HYDRA le ordenó matarte y que tú te negaste a luchar contra él. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Me caí al agua desde el helitransporte y me quedé inconsciente. Él me rescató y me dejó a salvo en la orilla. No le volví a ver hasta dos años después en Rumanía. En los últimos años ha ido recuperándose poco a poco, o al menos ya ha vuelto a recuperar el control sobre su vida.

En ese momento Peggy le mira con extrañeza.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que sobrevivió?

—¿Sí? —responde Steve confuso, no entendiendo bien por dónde quiere llevar Peggy la conversación.

—Y ahora te has venido a rescatarle de manos de HYDRA, pero han pasado años desde lo del tren. ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes de la caída?

Steve no responde. No puede decirle a Peggy que rescatar a Bucky no es el motivo que le ha traído al pasado. Ni tan siquiera se llegó a plantear que liberar a su amigo de manos de HYDRA fuese una posibilidad, porque sólo estaba pensando en ella, en la mujer que tiene delante taladrándole con la mirada y que le está poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

—Yo… esto… no he venido a… ya te lo he dicho, había que devolver las Gemas —responde tartamudeando.

En ese momento Peggy se levanta de su silla y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, enfadada.

—No te creo, Steve Rogers —habrán pasado más de 70 años sin verla, pero no ha perdido la capacidad de hacerle encogerse sobre sí mismo con sólo decir su nombre con ese tono de reprimenda. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? Venías a quedarte. Y me halagas, de verdad, pero si vienes del futuro como dices, tienes que saber qué fue de mi vida —Steve intenta interrumpir, pero Peggy le hace callar con un gesto de su mano—. No me cuentes nada, no quiero saberlo. Pero me niego a creer que no supieras que tenía marido e hijos. ¿De verdad creías que les iba a abandonar por ti? Y si no, ¿cuáles eran tus planes, Steve? ¿Venir de visita los domingos? ¿Llevarte a los niños al parque a jugar al béisbol para que nosotros pudiésemos salir al cine? ¿De verdad es la vida que quieres para ti? Estarías tan fuera de tu tiempo aquí como en tu futuro, por Dios.

—Yo… la verdad es que no planeé esto muy a fondo— se defiende Steve avergonzado. 

Peggy se vuelve a sentar a su lado, esta vez hablándole más suavemente.

—Perdóname Steve, cuando he salido de mi casa esta noche no esperaba que sería para verte. Entiende que para mí no es fácil —toma aire antes de preguntar—. ¿Qué opinaba Barnes sobre este plan?

—Él… bueno… es que no le llegué a contar que no pensaba volver. 

—¿CÓMO? ¿Ni tan siquiera te has despedido? 

—Bueno, es que… No me gustan las despedidas, Peg, sabes que no se me dan bien. ¿Qué podría decirle?

—Pues no lo sé, que le quieres, que le vas a echar de menos, ese tipo de cosas que se dice la gente. Si es que no sé cómo pudimos estar tan enamorados de ti con lo tonto que eres a veces. 

Al oír esa afirmación Steve se sobresalta.

—Él no… ¿Qué? No estaba… No está… —trastabilla Steve sonrojándose.

Peggy suelta una carcajada.

—¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Pero si era evidente. ¿Recuerdas el día que le conocí? Fue justo después de que le rescatases a él y al resto de los Comandos. Estábamos todos celebrando en aquel bar y cuando llegué a verte estaba celosísimo. Y te aseguro que no era por mí.

Steve no se puede creer lo que está oyendo. Su mente da vueltas sin parar tratando de analizar todas y cada una de sus interacciones con Bucky en busca de una señal que confirme o desmienta las palabras de Peggy. ¿De verdad Bucky estaba enamorado de él? 

No puede ser. Seguro que está equivocada. ¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Y si lo sigue estando y ahora interpreta la ausencia de Steve como un rechazo? ¿Como un signo de que no es lo suficientemente bueno?

Steve hunde la cabeza en sus manos con un gruñido. ¿Cómo ha podido cometer semejante error y dejar solo a Bucky?

Para ofrecerle consuelo, Peggy toma su mano entre las suyas, dejando a la vista su alianza, ocasión que Steve aprovecha para cambiar de tema.

—Háblame de él. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Daniel. Daniel Sousa —la cara de Peggy se ilumina y una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios–. Nos conocimos trabajando para la Reserva Estratégica Científica.

—Me alegro por ti, Peggy. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé, Steve. ¿Sabes? Daniel siempre cuenta la anécdota de cómo Capitán América le salvó de HYDRA. Me gusta pensar que ha sido gracias a ti que ambos nos hayamos conocido y ahora tengamos a lo que más queremos en la vida.

—Cuando entraste hablabas de niños ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos tienes? — Steve ya lo sabe, pero le gusta ver la cara de felicidad de Peggy hablando de su familia. Quizá en otra vida hubiera hablado así de él y de los hijos que podrían haber tenido juntos, pero eso es algo que ya no tiene sentido plantearse.

—Dos. La niña es un terremoto igual que su madre, nada se le resiste. Se llama Angie. Y el niño es más tranquilo, se parece más a su padre. Cuando nació, Daniel y yo queríamos hacerte un homenaje y ponerle un nombre que nos hiciese recordarte ¿sabes?

—¿Se llama Steve?

—No digas tonterías, ¿qué clase de mujer sería si le pongo el nombre de mi antiguo amor al niño que tengo con otro hombre? —suelta Peggy con una risita, para después volver a ponerse seria—. Se llama James, en realidad.

Steve levanta la cabeza y ambos se miran un instante con los ojos anegados en lágrimas para finalmente fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, que se ve interrumpido por el crujido del sofá cuando Bucky empieza a moverse. 

Ambos se levantan de sus sillas, pero Steve aleja a Peggy con el brazo para protegerla en caso de que el que se despierte sea el soldado letal de HYDRA y no su amigo.

Steve se acerca al sofá lentamente y se encuentra unos enormes y asustados ojos azules mirando directamente a los suyos.

—¿Steve?


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez recogido todo el material, Bruce los lleva a su casa, donde por fin podrán descansar después del largo día y charlar más tranquilamente. Pepper se había ofrecido a alojarles, pero la niña y ella necesitan tranquilidad y las discusiones sobre viajes en el tiempo no son lo más adecuado para ellas en estos momentos.

La vivienda en cuestión es un enorme apartamento que Bruce consiguió con ayuda de Tony Stark y que este ayudó a reformar para adaptarlo a las necesidades del gigante verde.

Steve permanece pensativo a lo largo de toda la tarde y, cuando por fin se retiran a descansar después de tomar una leve cena, apenas ha pronunciado un puñado de palabras.

Es ya cerca de la medianoche y Bucky está sentado en el sofá con la luz apagada intentando procesar la montaña rusa de emociones que ha sido su día. Un día que comenzó con la incomodidad de asistir al funeral de un hombre que había intentado matarle la última vez que se habían visto, continuó con la enorme tristeza de despedir para siempre a su mejor amigo y acabó con la sorpresa de verle aparecer instantes más tarde, aunque se tratase de otra versión de él que había recorrido universos buscándole.

“No seas idiota, no te estaba buscando a ti, sino al Bucky de sus recuerdos.” Se repite a sí mismo. Si Sam le oyera, le diría que lo autocompasión no es buena compañera de viaje, pero en este caso no se trata de eso. Ha quedado bien claro que el Steve de este universo, SU Steve, el que le conoció después de lo que le hizo HYDRA, no le necesita en su vida.

Está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oye al otro Steve acercarse hasta que se sienta a su lado. Va vestido con una camiseta enorme que le ha prestado Bruce para que no tenga que dormir en uniforme, ya que son precisamente las prendas de Banner las únicas que le entran. Por un momento a Bucky le invade una ola de nostalgia. Casi le parece estar en su apartamento de Brooklyn delante de un Steve mucho más pequeño que le está contando que ha olvidado una vez más hacer la colada y necesita ponerse su ropa porque no le queda nada limpio.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —pregunta Bucky rompiendo el hielo.

—Esto de los universos paralelos está siendo… demasiado.

—Créeme, no eres el único al que le supera —responde Bucky con una risita.

—No puedo parar de pensar en que en cada uno de ellos puede haber una versión de ti que está sufriendo, Buck. Volvería a vivir la guerra en todos y cada uno de ellos para evitar que pases por esto.

La intensidad de la afirmación y la emoción en la voz de Steve dejan a Bucky sin palabras por un momento.

—Muchos quizá ya no tengamos salvación —responde finalmente sin atreverse a mirarle.

—No digas eso.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio hasta que Bucky se atreve a romperlo.

—No funciona así, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo? —Steve le mira confuso.

—Lo del viaje en el tiempo. Aparentemente viajar al pasado no cambia el presente, sino que ese pasado al que viajas se convierte en… ¿tu futuro? —responde Bucky sin demasiada convicción.

—¡Oh! Así que si hubiese intentado ir a convencerte de aceptar la baja médica y volverte a casa en vez de seguirme a detener a Cráneo Rojo no hubiera evitado… todo esto —exclama abatido, señalando el brazo de metal de Bucky.

Por un momento Bucky se siente avergonzado, ya que el único contacto que ha tenido este Steve con su brazo mecánico ha sido en mitad de la pelea, y se baja la manga de la sudadera para cubrirlo.

—¿Era eso lo que querías hacer?

—No estaba muy bien planeado ¿verdad? —responde Steve con una sonrisa tímida.

Bucky niega con la cabeza sin poder evitar que se le escape una sonrisa también. 

—La intención es lo que cuenta —responde a modo de consuelo.

—Tenerte delante mirándome sin reconocerme fue sin duda lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida —continúa Steve después de unos segundos—. Y mira que tengo una lista enorme de momentos dónde elegir. Desde que se me ocurrió que existía una posibilidad de evitarte ese sufrimiento, no podía quedarme parado sin al menos intentarlo.

—Siempre has sido demasiado noble para tu propio bien.

—Esto es muy raro, ¿no te parece? Estamos hablando como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida cuando estas versiones de nosotros se han visto hoy por primera vez. ¿Dónde está él?

—¿Él? —pregunta Bucky sin saber si se refiere a Sam o a Bruce.

—Mi yo de esta “realidad”, o como le llaméis.

—Ah, está… en una misión —responde Bucky sin entrar en detalles. Mejor no tener la conversación con este Steve que evitó tener con el otro antes de que se fuera para siempre.

—Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa para volver antes de que regrese. Sería muy incómodo encontrarme cara a cara conmigo mismo ¿no crees?

Por un momento Bucky no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado. Es evidente que no pueden retener a este Steve y que deben ayudarle a volver a su universo, pero aun siendo consciente de ello, se siente abandonado por segunda vez en el mismo día.

—¿A dónde irás? O quizá mejor debería decir a cuándo. ¿Es seguro para ti volver con tus Vengadores después de lo que has hecho? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Supongo que no. Me quitarán el escudo y me querrán condenar. Aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupa, la verdad. Ahora que sé que no se puede cambiar el pasado debo volver al año del que vengo y seguir intentando encontrarte… encontrar a mi Bucky, quiero decir. No quiero que pase por lo que está pasando solo.

—Quizá pueda ayudar en eso —replica Bucky conmovido—. Te puedo dar una lista de los sitios en los que he estado después de Washington para que pruebes suerte. Puede que al principio yo… él no quiera verte, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta. Lo hace por protegerte.

—Muchísimas gracias, Buck. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Bucky mueve levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se funden en un profundo abrazo que ninguno de los dos parece querer que termine nunca. Steve hunde la cabeza en su cuello y Bucky puede sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de su amigo contra su piel. 

—Cuídate mucho. ¿Vale? Y cuídale a él también —añade Bucky cuando por fin se separan. 

—Lo haré. Y tú… estás bien aquí, ¿verdad?

—Intentaré estarlo —responde con la voz entrecortada por la emoción—. Ah, una cosa más, ¿qué sabes de Wakanda?

—Conocí a su rey, T’Challa, hace un par de años en una reunión de la ONU. ¿Por qué?

—Busca a su hermana, Shuri. Es un genio (y un poco toca-pelotas, pero le acabas cogiendo cariño). Ella me ayudó a… curarme del control de HYDRA. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. 

Bucky vuelve a rodear los hombros de Steve con el brazo y este apoya su cuerpo contra él. Así pasan un rato en silencio hasta que Bucky nota cómo la respiración del Capitán se vuelve más profunda. Entonces recuesta su cuerpo sobre el sofá y le tapa con una manta que estaba doblada sobre el respaldo. Será mejor dejarle descansar y prepararse de cara a lo que le espera en los próximos meses. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lo primero que había hecho Bucky al recuperar la consciencia había sido reconocer a Steve, lo que produjo en este un enorme alivio. Sin embargo, esa calma dura poco, ya que justo a continuación su amigo sufre un ataque de tos que le corta la respiración. Steve le ayuda a incorporarse y Peggy, que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a acercarse, le alcanza un vaso de agua. Bucky toma unos sorbos y, una vez termina, vuelve a mirar a Steve con los ojos desorbitados. 

\- Estás aquí. Me han hecho caso – exclama después de unos instantes de tensión.  
\- Pues claro que estoy aquí – responde Steve apartándole suavemente el pelo de la cara – ¿de qué estás hablando?   
\- Hace ya tiempo que me dijeron que te tenían en sus manos y que te harían mucho daño si no hacía lo que me pedían. No podía permitirlo, Steve. No quería que te pasase nada por mi culpa.   
\- Tranquilo, Buck, estoy bien. Mírame, nadie me ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué dices que te han hecho caso?  
\- A medida que pasaba el tiempo empecé a desconfiar y les exigí que me dejasen verte, pero se negaban constantemente – continúa, aún nervioso . – En una de las últimas misiones me escapé para buscarte, pero cometí un error y me encontraron. Me están haciendo cosas raras en la cabeza y cada vez me cuesta más desobedecer, Steve. Tenemos que irnos, no permitas que te hagan lo mismo.

Entonces se incorpora rápidamente y hace amago de marcharse, pero Steve le detiene.

\- Estamos a salvo, no te preocupes.   
\- No lo estamos. A veces los oigo hablar y creo que parte de ellos están pensando en librarse de mí porque dicen que cada vez causo más problemas. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Bucky sigue mostrándose nervioso y asustado pero su voz es cada vez más débil y sus párpados se le cierran como si pesasen toneladas. Finalmente deja de luchar contra la presión de Steve y se vuelve a tumbar.

\- Descansa – susurra Steve mientras le acaricia suavemente el cabello.

Una vez que la respiración de Bucky se vuelve más pesada, señal de que se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, Steve y Peggy abandonan la habitación para hablar con más tranquilidad. Ella le guía hasta la cocina, donde los espera Howard sentado al lado de una botella medio vacía. Cuando los ve entrar, sin mediar palabra les sirve a cada uno un vaso, que Peggy apura de un trago. Finalmente es ella la encargada de romper el silencio.

\- ¿El ataque que habéis sufrido era HYDRA intentando librarse de su soldado?   
\- No estoy seguro… No me consta que lo hayan intentado eliminar, pero podría ser.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que le hicieron cosas raras en la cabeza? – sigue interrogando la agente Carter.  
\- Probablemente no hayan empezado con los borrados de memoria más severos, quizá no tienen todavía la tecnología necesaria. Por cómo habla es muy posible que hayan empezado a probar en él trucos psicológicos de control mental. Cuando le encontré en el futuro, habían conseguido convertirle en una máquina de matar con tan solo recitarle una serie de palabras aparentemente aleatorias.  
\- Esto es terrible – exclama Peggy llevándose una mano a la frente. - ¿Tú conoces esas palabras?   
\- Sí. Cuando le ayudaron a curarse del control de HYDRA insistió en que se las dijese para probar si había funcionado. Al principio me negué, pero insistió tanto en que no quería que lo hiciese nadie que no fuera yo, que al final no me quedó más remedio.   
\- ¿Y además de ti quién más se las sabe?  
\- En esta época no demasiados. Están escritas en un libro y supongo que lo tendrán a buen recaudo. Me imagino que Pierce será uno de los pocos que saben dónde se guarda.

Entonces Howard, que hasta ese momento había estado moviendo la cabeza de uno a otra como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, se atreve a intervenir en la conversación cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Podrías volver? Al futuro. De donde vienes. ¿Puedes volver?  
\- Sí – responde Steve, deseando que no le pregunte por la mecánica del proceso ya que no sabría qué contarle.  
\- Me parece que esa no es la pregunta, Howard -añade Peggy. – Deberías preguntarle si quiere volver.

Steve suspira antes de responder. 

\- Para mí vivir en el futuro nunca ha sido fácil ¿sabéis? Tiene muchas ventajas, no me malinterpretéis, pero al principio no lograba librarme de la sensación de que todo el mundo me veía como a un bicho raro, como al mono bailarín que tanto he luchado por dejar atrás. Alguien a quien observar desde detrás de una vitrina como los animales del zoo. Pero después encontré una familia y las cosas se volvieron más llevaderas. Y luego apareció él para volver mi vida del revés. Y me descubrí a mí mismo desafiando a todo el mundo, incluida esa familia nueva que había encontrado, para mantenerle a salvo. 

Steve detiene su discurso para llevarse el vaso a la boca y beber un trago. Por culpa del sérum ya no puede emborracharse (aunque en estos momentos no hay nada que más desee hacer), pero necesita hacer algo con sus manos.

\- He sido demasiado egoísta. No me había dado cuenta de que ahora Bucky estará pasando por lo mismo y no hay nadie mejor que yo para ayudarle. Así que la respuesta es sí, quiero volver, pero al mismo tiempo tengo la sensación de que este Bucky me necesita más que el otro y no puedo dejarle solo en estas condiciones.   
\- Nosotros le cuidaríamos – responde Peggy mirándole con dulzura y compasión.  
\- O podemos hacer algo para que no esté solo – añade Howard.  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Steve sobresaltado.   
\- Si he entendido bien lo que nos has contado, tú estás aquí porque vienes del futuro. Por tanto, en algún punto del océano hay otro Steve Rogers congelado esperando que le rescaten, ¿verdad?  
\- Supongo – responde Steve, que no había considerado esa posibilidad.   
\- He dedicado gran parte de los últimos años a buscarte sin suerte, pero seguro que puedes decirnos algo que nos ayude a reducir el círculo – continúa Howard entusiasmado con la idea. – Así puedes volver al punto del que has venido y cada línea temporal tendrá su propio Capitán América, ¿qué os parece?

Steve y Peggy se miran unos instantes considerando la idea, tras los cuales Steve responde: 

\- Puedo decirte las coordenadas exactas del lugar donde me encontraron.  
\- Pues a qué esperamos, podemos ir a buscart- buscarle.  
\- Os diré las coordenadas, pero antes necesito pediros un favor.

Howard y Peggy le miran con atención esperando que les diga de qué se trata. 

\- No le busquéis hasta que no me haya ido. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que desperté, ¿sabéis? Me recrearon una habitación al estilo años 40, para que no me asustase supongo. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si todo estuviera en su sitio, pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba fuera de lugar. Hasta se molestaron en poner en la radio la narración de un partido de béisbol – relata Steve soltando una risita – pero omitieron un pequeño detalle, ese partido se jugó antes de que Buck se fuera al frente. Lo sé porque fuimos juntos a verlo al estadio.

Steve tiene que luchar contra la ola de nostalgia que le invade y tragarse el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta al recordar aquellos días en los que sus circunstancias personales no eran mejores pero era más feliz. 

\- No quiero que pase otra vez lo mismo ni tampoco que lo primero que vea al despertarse sea su propia cara, quiero que lo llevéis de la forma más natural posible.  
\- De acuerdo – responde Howard – pero tienes que dejarnos indicaciones precisas sobre qué hacer para que todo salga bien.  
\- Lo haré.  
\- Pero antes tenemos que hacer algo más importante – interrumpe Peggy. - Como fundadora de SHIELD, quiero encontrar a todos y cada uno de los pedazos de escoria humana que están infiltrados y destruirlos con mis propias manos si es necesario, al igual que pienso destruir el libro ese del que hablas. Y pienso empezar por Pierce. Le voy a hacer pagar haber envenenado mi trabajo de tantos años y todo lo que le han hecho al sargento Barnes.  
\- Me gusta el plan – exclama Howard dando una palmada. – No sé a qué esperamos para ponernos manos a la obra.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam se despierta poco después del amanecer. El apartamento está bañado en una luz suave pero suficiente para permitirle ver sin encender ninguna lámpara. Cuando entra en el salón, se encuentra a Steve profundamente dormido en el sofá ajeno a todo, pero no hay ni rastro de Bucky en toda la casa. Por un momento Sam teme que no haya podido soportar la presión de todo lo vivido en las últimas horas y se haya escapado. 

Y la verdad es que no le culpa. Justo cuando estaba consiguiendo volver a la normalidad y recuperarse poco a poco de los horrores que HYDRA le había hecho vivir, llegó Thanos a romper la rutina y hacer evaporarse a media humanidad. Y ahora, por si no fuese suficiente lidiar con el bagaje emocional de haber vivido una vida entera privado de su voluntad y asimilar que una vez más ha vuelto a despertarse habiéndose perdido años, su único amigo le deja solo. El ancla que le aferraba a la vida y su única conexión con el mundo en el que vive, le acaba de abandonar para siempre.

Siendo sincero, Sam no puede evitar sentir cierta rabia hacia Steve. No el Steve que duerme plácidamente en el sofá, ese no tiene culpa de nada, sino el que había sido su amigo. Por más vueltas que le da, no comprende cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarles sin al menos confesar que no pensaba volver y despedirse de ellos. Le duele por él, porque después de conocerse durante años y las situaciones que habían vivido juntos, se consideraba su amigo y creía que tenían la confianza suficiente como para contarle sus planes, pero sobre todo le duele por Bucky. 

Sam se había imaginado el futuro si conseguían derrotar a Thanos de forma muy diferente. Se podría decir que había conocido a Steve casi por casualidad, pero enseguida habían forjado una amistad basada en el hecho de haber vivido experiencias similares y haber perdido gente importante para ellos por culpa de la guerra. Distintas guerras, pero en este aspecto igual de despiadadas. 

Hasta entonces, Sam conocía la versión de “Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores” que venía en los libros de historia. Relatos acerca de las batallas que habían librado que estaban arraigados en la mente de toda la población de Estados Unidos. Lo que no ponían esos libros era que Capitán América estaba profundamente enamorado del Sargento Barnes. Por supuesto esto no era algo que Steve le hubiera confesado. De hecho, dudaba que él mismo fuera totalmente consciente de ello. 

Pero Sam lo había visto en los detalles. En cómo Steve hablaba de Bucky con el mismo cariño y admiración que él mismo utilizaba para hablar de Riley. En las sonrisas tristes que se le escapaban cuando recordaba los líos en los que se metían en su juventud y los celos que se abrían paso en su voz cuando hablaba de las conquistas del mayor. Celos que Steve achacaba al hecho de que nadie se fijaba en él, pero sus palabras dejaban entrever una realidad muy diferente. 

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Barnes volvió a sus vidas en forma de asesino letal. Sam intentó convencer a Steve de que ya no era el mismo y que ahora deberían pararlo, pero Steve se empeñó en remover cielo y tierra para encontrarle y traerle a su lado. Y lo consiguió. 

Por eso a Sam le extraña todavía más lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Por buscar una explicación racional, pensaría que era un amor no correspondido y que viendo que con Bucky no tenía ninguna oportunidad, Steve ha optado por intentar ser feliz junto a la mujer de la que también había estado enamorado, pero después de haberles visto juntos ha comprobado que no es verdad. Ha visto las miradas de profundo cariño que se dedicaban y como la de Bucky se volvía inmensamente triste cuando Steve dejaba de mirarle. Lo reconoce como lo que es porque él también ha estado ahí.

Y no lo entiende. No se explica cómo puede ser que después de todo lo que han vivido y ahora que por fin el destino les había concedido una tregua y la oportunidad de estar juntos (en la forma que quisieran, porque son tan idiotas que duda mucho que llegasen a confesarse sus sentimientos sin recibir un empujón), Steve había hecho algo tan impropio de él y había huido. 

Está removiendo en los armarios de la cocina sumido en sus pensamientos mientras busca algo para desayunar cuando se abre la puerta de la calle y entra Bucky con el pelo recogido en un moño y vestido con ropa de deporte. Sam se siente aliviado por un momento al ver que no ha escapado ni ha cometido ninguna locura y le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Sam señalando con la cabeza a Steve, que sigue profundamente dormido.   
\- Ayer lo estuvimos hablando. Quiere volver a su tiempo y supongo que tendremos que ayudarle.   
\- ¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
\- ¿Perderle dos veces en dos días? – responde Bucky soltando una risita irónica. – Lo superaré.   
\- Todo esto es demasiado injusto.   
\- No nos pertenece, Sam. No es su lugar. No podemos obligarle a quedarse fingiendo ser alguien que no es.   
\- No, que no es justo para ti quiero decir. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Yo tengo ganas de entrar en ese salón y despertarle a bofetadas, aunque nada de esto sea técnicamente su culpa. Y tú mientras tanto siendo racional y buscando la mejor solución para todos. Que te hace salir perdiendo, por cierto.   
\- Hace muchos años que a nadie le interesa lo que yo opine, Sam. Todo lo que me preocupaba cuando era joven era que Steve fuera feliz y cada vez que cumplía años lo celebraba con el doble de intensidad porque eso implicaba que no se lo había llevado alguna de sus múltiples enfermedades. Este Steve está convencido de que su felicidad está junto a su Bucky, Dios sabe por qué, y está decidido a cometer el error de ir a buscarle. Y el nuestro considera que su felicidad está junto a la agente Carter y ha elegido luchar por ello, cosa que apoyo totalmente. Sólo me da rabia no haber podido estar ahí a su lado para verlo.

Las palabras de Barnes hacen que Sam sienta una profunda lástima y en ese mismo momento se promete a sí mismo que le va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda y que no piensa dejarle solo. Si es que se deja, porque lo poco que conoce de él deja ver que tiene casi tanta cabezonería como Steve.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto y no te hagas ilusiones porque no lo pienso repetir, - le responde añadiendo una nota de humor a la conversación – pero al final va a resultar que eres un buen tío.

Bucky no puede contener la carcajada que se le escapa.

\- Te estás ablandando, Wilson. 

Sin intercambiar más palabras, ambos se ponen a preparar el desayuno en un silencio cómodo. Sam está tan concentrado en vigilar la sartén que casi se pierde el momento en el que Bruce entra en la cocina seguido por Steve unos pasos más atrás.

\- Me dice que quiere volverse a su mundo y habrá que poner todo en marcha otra vez – interrumpe el gigante verde sin antes saludar siquiera - ¿estamos listos?

Desayunan en silencio los cuatro y acto seguido se dirigen hacia el claro del bosque donde habían instalado la máquina el día anterior. Steve tiene a buen recaudo las partículas Pym suficientes para hacer un único viaje más, así que deben asegurarse de que todo salga como está planeado. 

Cuando todo está debidamente montado, Steve se sube a la plataforma. Bruce está a punto de accionar los botones cuando el capitán le interrumpe.

\- ¡ESPERA! 

Deja caer al suelo su escudo y baja las escaleras corriendo para lanzarse en brazos de Bucky y darle un abrazo que este recibe como puede, trastabillando hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo una vez más – confiesa una vez se separan.

Entonces Steve vuelve sobre sus pasos y se vuelve a instalar en el centro de la plataforma agarrando con fuerza su escudo. 

\- Estoy listo – añade con tono firme. - Muchísimas gracias por todo, chicos. Jamás olvidaré lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Entonces Bruce se pone a encender el panel que tiene delante. Sam mira a Bucky, que está de espaldas con la mirada clavada en sus botas, no queriendo ver cómo Steve se marcha para siempre por segunda vez en dos días. Bruce pulsa el último botón y se encienden unas luces…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Steve se presentase una noche en la puerta de Howard Stark con un Bucky inconsciente en brazos pidiendo ayuda. Tres meses desde que Peggy había prometido descubrir al mundo que HYDRA seguía infiltrada dentro de SHIELD y, una vez los culpables hubieran sido castigados por ello, rescatar a su Capitán América del fondo del océano. Pero el tiempo pasaba y aún no lo habían conseguido, lo que estaba provocando que Steve empezase a perder la paciencia.

La explosión en el laboratorio le había servido a la agente Carter como excusa perfecta para empezar a tirar de la manta con ayuda de algunos de sus agentes de confianza (entre ellos su propio marido) y del testimonio de Steve, pero las tapaderas de los agentes de la organización de la calavera eran más firmes de lo que creían y aún no habían podido reunir las pruebas necesarias para destapar a todos los implicados.

\- Puede que de dónde tú vengas las cosas sean diferentes y ya hayas olvidado cómo solían ser, pero por muy directora de SHIELD que sea, sigo siendo una mujer y no me van a hacer ni caso a no ser que tenga pruebas concluyentes. - Solía repetirle Peggy una y otra vez cuando Steve le preguntaba por sus avances.

Steve no se atrevía a confesarle que, tristemente, en el futuro de dónde él venía las cosas seguían siendo iguales en ese aspecto. Pero Peggy tenía razón, si daba un paso en falso, Pierce tenía el poder suficiente para destrozar su carrera para siempre y no dudaría en usarlo.

Después de una semana alojándoles en su casa, Howard había enviado a Steve y a Bucky en compañía de Jarvis a su vivienda de vacaciones de los Hamptons. Insistía en que, si se quedaban en su casa, alguien podría verlos, y tendría que dar explicaciones. Allí pasarían más desapercibidos, ya que en otoño el vecindario estaba casi vacío, pero tampoco podían salir demasiado de la casa y a Steve el aburrimiento y la impaciencia le estaban matando poco a poco.

Bucky estaba más recuperado físicamente. Las secuelas de la manipulación de HYDRA no eran tan profundas como cuando se lo habían encontrado en el futuro, ya que había estado menos tiempo sometido a sus horribles métodos y la tecnología de la época no era lo suficientemente avanzada como para dejarle consecuencias irreversibles.

Cada día que pasaba lejos de sus captores, se notaba más su mejoría. Los primeros días se los había pasado durmiendo. Sólo se despertaba para comer y porque Jarvis le obligaba (y nadie quiere ver a Jarvis enfadado). En la segunda semana había empezado a salir al jardín, donde se pasaba horas mirando a los patos del estanque sin mediar palabra a menos que alguien le hiciese alguna pregunta. Les había costado, pero habían conseguido convencerle de que estaban seguros y nadie vendría a por él porque Steve no lo permitiría.

Fue a partir de la tercera semana cuando empezó a iniciar conversaciones cada vez más fluidas. Seguía teniendo días malos en los que se despertaba en mitad de la noche bañado en sudor y gritando por culpa de las pesadillas, pero estos días estaban cada vez más alejados unos de otros y la mayor parte del tiempo interactuaba con ellos de forma casi normal.

Viendo su evidente mejoría, Steve incluso se había atrevido a confesarle que venía del futuro. Al principio Bucky le había mirado en silencio, con esa tristeza de haber vivido demasiados horrores en su corta vida que ahora tenía su mirada, pero no había cuestionado la veracidad del testimonio.

En los días siguientes, Steve le había ido contando pinceladas acerca de su vida en el futuro y de sus amigos los Vengadores. Por supuesto había omitido cualquier tipo de información acerca del Soldado de Invierno. No tenía sentido cargar a Bucky con más sentido de culpabilidad del que ya tenía y menos por cosas que en esta línea temporal aún no había hecho ni haría nunca.

Una tarde estaban sentados en el porche y Steve le estaba hablando a Bucky de Sam y de cómo había iniciado su amistad metiéndose con él porque no era capaz de correr tanto y tan rápido como su cuerpo mejorado por el sérum. Bucky había estado escuchando con atención, incluso sonriendo en los momentos adecuados, pero no habló hasta que Steve no había terminado su anécdota.

\- Les echas mucho de menos.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que hizo con seguridad, mirándole con compasión.

\- Un poco – respondió Steve pensando en toda la gente que había dejado atrás.

En los últimos meses le había invadido un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad por toda la gente que había abandonado. Le dolía pensar en Pepper y su hija, que habían perdido a la persona más importante de sus vidas. En Queens, a quien no había podido llegar a conocer del todo bien pero que en cierto modo también había perdido un padre. En Wanda, que era tan solo una niña y en un corto espacio de tiempo había experimentado la pérdida de dos personas tan importantes para ella como su hermano y Visión. En Sam, que no había dudado un segundo en dejar su trabajo de consejero para lanzarse a la búsqueda del soldado que le había intentado matar para tiempo después dejarse encarcelar. Todo ello por su lealtad a Steve, y él ni tan siquiera se había molestado en contarle sus planes de quedarse en el pasado. Pero sobre todo le dolía pensar en Bucky.

Bucky siempre está rondando sus pensamientos, aunque le tenga sentado al lado. En su mente reproduce a diario los numerosos escenarios posibles que podrían darse cuando vuelva al futuro. A veces se imagina la cara de alivio que pondrá si Steve consiguiese volver al punto exacto del que se fue. No le había contado sus planes, pero no le cabe duda de que Bucky le conoce lo suficiente para saber de ellos y la tristeza en su voz cuando se despidieron se lo confirma. Otras veces imagina la posibilidad de que en el futuro también hayan pasado estos tres meses que él lleva encerrado en esta casa y que todos están aprendiendo a vivir sin él y no le necesitan. Estos son los pensamientos que más le duelen y por eso evita caer en ellos.

Recordar a su Bucky va ligado inevitablemente a pensar en el comentario que le hizo Peggy la primera noche acerca de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por él. En las últimas semanas se ha descubierto a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones planteándose si será verdad que Bucky estaba enamorado de él y, en caso de serlo, si le podría corresponder.

Creciendo al lado de Bucky, Steve le había visto pasar de ser un niño regordete a un adolescente atractivo por el que suspiraban todas las chicas del barrio. La belleza de Bucky no era cuestión de gustos o percepciones, era un hecho como que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste, la hierba es verde y el agua moja, y cuando este empezó a ser consciente de ello, empezó la tortura para Steve.

Cada vez que Steve llegaba a casa del trabajo que hubiera podido conseguir esa semana y del que inevitablemente le echarían días después cuando volviese a caer enfermo, y se encontraba a Bucky arreglándose para una cita, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. En el momento lo achacaba a envidia, ya que no había ninguna mujer que se fijase en él. Si hurgaba un poco más en su reacción, no le quedaría otro remedio que reconocerse a sí mismo que lo que de verdad le dolía era imaginar a Bucky prestándole atención a otra persona que no fuera él.

Los mejores días eran aquellos en los que Bucky le decía que su cita del día había conseguido convencer a una amiga o hermana para que saliese con ellos. No porque Steve tuviese un interés particular en echarse novia, que no lo tenía. Para qué querría perder el tiempo con alguien que no le entendía pudiendo pasarlo con Bucky. Lo que más le gustaba de estas citas dobles era que su amigo se pasaba la noche pendiente de él, asegurándose de que se lo estaba pasando bien. Steve sentía una extraña satisfacción al ver que le hacía más caso a él que a la chica de turno.

Analizándolo desde la perspectiva que le han dado los años, lo ve tan claro que casi le entra la risa. Y por supuesto ha tenido que venir Peggy a abrirle los ojos.

En su última noche juntos en Brooklyn antes de la guerra les separase, en lo que parecía una premonición de lo que se les venía encima, Bucky le había dicho que se irían al futuro en referencia a la exposición Stark que iban a ver. Precisamente al futuro es donde quiere volver. Al lado de Bucky.

Steve llevaba un rato sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el Bucky que tiene en estos momentos sentado a su lado vuelve a hablar.

\- Serías más feliz con ellos que aquí.  
\- No podría dejarte solo – responde Steve con resignación.  
\- No estaré solo cuando te saquen del océano. Y créeme, ni estando el 100% de mis capacidades podría evitar que dos como tú hagan estupideces – bromea Bucky.

En ese momento Steve le mira sorprendido. En ningún momento le había contado los planes que había hecho con Peggy y Howard de, una vez hubiesen derrotado a HYDRA, volverse al futuro justo antes de que ellos procedieran a rescatar a su Steve.

\- Qué, te sorprende que lo sepa ¿no? Menos mal que la agente Carter es la única en esta casa que no me trata como a un niño y me cuenta las cosas. Menuda mujer, siempre fue demasiado para ti.  
\- Idiota – suelta Steve con una risita.

La conversación muere con ese insulto y se ponen a comentar temas menos trascendentales, pero en los días siguientes Steve no puede parar de darle vueltas a la idea de no esperar ni un minuto más para volver.

La siguiente vez que Howard va a visitarles, Steve le cuenta su decisión y preparan todo para una semana después. Dejan un margen de tiempo suficiente para que Steve les haga el traspaso de toda la información de que dispone acerca de HYDRA.

El día elegido se reúnen en la casa de los Hamptons. Lo único que debe hacer Steve es volver a ponerse la pulsera diseñada por Tony y apretar el botón, pero Howard y Peggy dan vueltas a su alrededor como si no le creyesen capaz de hacerlo adecuadamente.

Están en el salón, han apartado la mesa de centro y Steve se encuentra en el lugar que esta ocupaba. Bucky está sentado en una butaca en una esquina de la habitación. Ya se habían despedido esa mañana, esta vez Steve se había asegurado de hacer las cosas bien, y ahora Bucky estaba dejando que Howard y Peggy lo hicieran.

La despedida no es tan cruel como podría, en pocos meses recuperarán a su Steve y las cosas podrán volver a la normalidad, pero aún así a todos se les escapan unas lágrimas. Cuando ya han hecho la ronda de abrazos y Steve se dispone a apretar el botón, Howard le interrumpe:

\- Espera – grita mientras sale corriendo hacia su coche.

Instantes después vuelve con una enorme funda de cuero redonda que hace un pobre trabajo en esconder qué hay en su interior y se la entrega a Steve.

\- Cuando te… fuiste construí una réplica de tu escudo. Lo hice en parte por mí, para tener algo que me ayudara a recordarte. Nos has contado que habías perdido el tuyo así que lo más justo es que te lo lleves.

Steve le dedica una mirada cargada de gratitud.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Howard. Creo que esta vida ya no es para mí, pero se me ocurre un buen uso que darle.

Con el escudo firmemente agarrado en su mano izquierda y esta vez ya sin que nadie le interrumpa, Steve activa el botón de la pulsera. Por un momento no ocurre nada, hasta que empieza a sentir el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,… 


	9. Chapter 9

En esta ocasión no debería ocurrir nada una vez pasados los cinco segundos posteriores a que la máquina se accionase, pero aún así Bucky, Sam y Bruce se quedan parados esperando. Es como si creyesen que, moviéndose antes de tiempo, harán que el Steve que acaban de intentar devolver a su línea temporal no llegue a ella correctamente. Finalmente es el profesor Banner quien rompe el silencio.

\- Habrá que recoger todo esto – dice mientras observa la mesa donde está situado el panel de control, pensando qué piezas desmontar primero.

Antes de que le dé tiempo a decidir, la plataforma comienza a emitir un zumbido. Sam, que es quien se encuentra más cerca de ella en esos momentos, aparta a Bucky con el brazo intentando protegerle de lo que sea que va a aparecer. 

El zumbido crece en intensidad, hasta que finalmente se oye un chasquido. De repente, ahí de pie en el centro agarrando su escudo y vestido con un traje blanco y rojo como el que llevaba puesto cuando le despidieron la primera vez, está Steve. O al menos una versión de él. 

\- Venga ya, otra vez no – exclama Sam.

Steve había cerrado los ojos al accionar la pulsera, pero al oír la expresión de Sam los vuelve a abrir sorprendido. Desde luego no está siendo el recibimiento que esperaba. 

\- Vale que no he estado fuera mucho tiempo (creo), pero suponía que os alegraríais más de verme – dice intentando romper la tensión del momento. 

Esa afirmación parece bastarle a Sam como confirmación de que el que ha vuelto esta vez es el Steve que pertenece a esta línea temporal, su amigo, y corre a saludarle con un abrazo.

\- Por un momento pensaba que tendríamos que lidiar con otra versión más de ti. Y créeme, con uno tengo bastante – dice Sam con una risita mientras rompen el abrazo.  
\- ¿Otra versión? – pregunta Steve confuso.

Antes de que a Sam le dé tiempo a explicarle qué quería decir, Bruce les apremia para que le ayuden a desmontar todo y poder volver a su casa, donde podrán hablar más tranquilamente. Una vez allí, se pasan la tarde intercambiando anécdotas del tiempo que habían estado separados. Steve les cuenta con detalle su misión para devolver las gemas (omitiendo por supuesto su intención inicial de no volver con ellos y los tres meses que se pasó en casa de Howard Stark esperando a que Peggy derrotase a HYDRA) y ellos le cuentan cómo habían ayudado al otro Steve Rogers a volver a su línea temporal.

Bucky se había pasado toda la tarde callado escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban durante unos segundos y cada una de las veces Bucky podía leer en los ojos del capitán que no estaba contando toda la verdad, pero preferiría que esa conversación la mantuviesen a solas en otro momento, por eso optaba por no intervenir. 

Después de una tarde de anécdotas y risas entre amigos, todos se retiraron a descansar con la promesa de continuar al día siguiente. Bucky esperó pacientemente en su habitación a que los sonidos se acallasen en la vivienda y volvió a salir al balcón a tomar el aire. 

En momentos como este desearía tener a mano un cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca para calmar la tensión. Era un vicio que había adquirido en la guerra pero que había perdido en algún momento a lo largo de los años. Por aquel entonces la sociedad no estaba tan concienciada como ahora sobre lo perjudicial que era para la salud y, de todas formas, en el caso de los soldados las probabilidades de que les matase antes la guerra que el tabaco eran muy elevadas. 

Tan distraído estaba pensando cómo le protegería su versión del sérum de los efectos negativos del tabaco si volviese a retomarlo y cuánto se enfadaría Steve cuando se enterase, que no le oye acercarse hasta que está apoyado a su lado en la barandilla. 

\- Qué noche tan bonita para estar en la calle, ¿verdad? – dice tratando de romper el hielo.

Bucky se sorprende al oírle, pero no está dispuesto a dar rodeos innecesarios y se decide a iniciar la conversación que deberían haber tenido días atrás. 

\- Creía que no volverías.  
\- Yo también lo pensaba – responde Steve sinceramente. 

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada, el ambiente cargado por la tensión.

\- He sido un imbécil, Buck. Y un egoísta. Cuando me dijeron que tendría que volver al pasado sólo era capaz de pensar en mí y en lo que me gustaría quedarme allí. Por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo. Nunca me podría perdonar dejarte solo.  
\- No puedes pasarte toda tu vida pendiente de mí. Soy un lastre.  
\- Ya hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces. No me estás obligando a hacer nada que no quiera.  
\- Te estoy quitando la oportunidad de vivir una vida y ser feliz, ¿te parece poco? – responde Bucky, cuya frustración se está empezando a notar en su voz. - Tu sitio estaba junto a ella, deberías haberla buscado cuando terminaste de devolver las gemas. 

Durante unos segundos Steve no dice nada, hasta que finalmente decide contar la verdad. 

\- Lo hice. La busqué. Y me pasé tres meses viéndola casi cada día ¿sabes? 

La confesión sorprende a Bucky, que decide callarse y dejar que Steve continúe con su historia. 

\- Llegué demasiado tarde. Cuando nos encontramos, ella ya estaba casada y ya habían nacido sus dos hijos. Era feliz y no sería justo hacerla elegir.  
\- Pero… tenías partículas suficientes para otro viaje ¿no? ¿Por qué no volver a antes de que conociese a su marido? Así podríais haber vivido vuestra vida de película.

Bucky intenta sin éxito que sus comentarios no suenen a reproche. Le gustaría agarrar al cabezota de su amigo por los hombros y zarandearle hasta que se dé cuenta de que probablemente acaba de cometer el error más grande de su vida. 

\- Porque no quería. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a decidir por ella? ¿Cómo voy a quitarle la oportunidad de vivir su vida por probar algo que no sabíamos si funcionaría? 

Bucky no sabe qué decir ante esa confesión. La decisión de Steve de respetar las decisiones de la agente Carter le honra, pero aún así no le parece que sea justo que haya tenido que sacrificar su felicidad una vez más a cambio de la de los demás. 

\- Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para librarte de mí y de Wilson y la desaprovechas. Joder Steve, no das una. 

Lo dice como amago de chiste para rebajar el tono serio que estaba cobrando la conversación, pero en el fondo parte de sus pensamientos se cuelan en sus palabras y se da cuenta de que tiene miedo. Perder a Steve porque se hubiera quedado en el pasado a vivir su vida sería algo que podría llegar a asimilar, aunque doliera. Perder a Steve ahora porque este decida que no merece la pena dedicarle más minutos de su tiempo le mataría. 

Steve sigue apoyado en la barandilla del balcón mirando a la lejanía y no responde, ni para callar sus sospechas ni para confirmarlas. Tras unos minutos de silencio vuelve a hablar.

\- Peggy me hizo un comentario que me hizo reflexionar.  
\- ¿Tú? ¿Pensando? Caray, realmente no había nada que esa mujer no pudiese conseguir – responde Bucky.  
\- Cállate y déjame terminar, idiota – dice Steve separándose de la barandilla con una risita.  
\- Vale, vale. ¿Qué te dijo que consiguió obrar el milagro?

\- Algo me dice que si te pregunto directamente no me vas a decir la verdad así que voy a intentar probar si lo que me dijo es cierto. Pero necesito que me pares en cualquier momento si te sientes incómodo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bucky se aparta del borde del balcón y se sitúa enfrente de Steve esperando a ver qué es lo que va a hacer su amigo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se mueve hasta que Steve extiende su mano para apartar un mechón de pelo que se le ha salido a Bucky de la coleta y que cae descuidadamente sobre sus ojos. Apenas hay distancia entre sus cuerpos y Bucky contiene la respiración sin saber qué pasará a continuación. Finalmente, en un movimiento lo suficientemente lento como para que Bucky tenga tiempo de apartarse si quiere, Steve le agarra la cara con ambas manos y junta sus labios en un beso. El cerebro de Bucky tarda unos segundos en procesar qué está pasando, pero justo cuando Steve está a punto de separarse y soltar una retahíla de disculpas, mueve sus labios profundizando el beso.

Segundos más tarde se separan, ambos respirando pesadamente. 

\- Wow – exclama Steve sinceramente.  
\- No sé si estoy entendiendo qué está pasando. ¿La agente Carter te dijo que me besaras? – responde Bucky confuso.  
\- Casi. Un día me dijo que soy tan tonto que no entendía cómo os habíais podido llegar a enamorar de mi tú y ella. Desde aquel momento no he sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que reevaluar toda nuestra relación.  
\- En lo de que eres tonto tiene toda la razón del mundo.  
\- Imbécil – dice Steve entre risas mientras empuja el hombro de Bucky con el suyo. – ¿Y en la otra parte?  
\- Steve… - responde Bucky con un suspiro. - Llevo enamorado de ti desde antes de saber siquiera lo que es estar enamorado. Me pasé toda la adolescencia intentando por todos los medios que no se me notase y sufriendo por si lo descubrías y no querías saber nada más de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprende que Carter se diese cuenta. Siempre fue demasiado lista esa mujer. 

Después de esa confesión, Steve no puede hacer otra cosa que estrechar a Bucky entre sus brazos y volver a besarle con intensidad. Ahora que por fin el destino les ha unido en el mismo momento y mismo lugar, necesitan recuperar todo el tiempo que han perdido. 

\- Resulta que yo también me he pasado toda la vida enamorado de ti y no he sabido verlo hasta ahora – dice Steve, que necesita hacerle saber que sus sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos.  
\- Ya sabes que no fue precisamente tu inteligencia lo que me enamoró.

Steve se echa a reír y se abalanza sobre Bucky haciendo amago de pelear por haberle insultado. La risa va muriendo y se separan de nuevo, aunque ninguno de los dos parece querer dejar mucha distancia. 

\- Quería preguntarte una cosa – dice Steve poniéndose serio, sin soltar la mano de Bucky. – Antes de volver, Howard me dio una réplica del escudo. Estoy muy cansado, Buck, no quiero más peleas ni guerras al menos por un tiempo y había pensado en delegar en Sam. Es un buen hombre y una persona justa, creo que será un buen Capitán América, ¿tú qué opinas?  
\- Opino que por favor no le digas eso a él o no habrá espacio en todo Nueva York suficientemente grande para almacenar su ego – bromea Bucky.  
\- Si lo quieres es tuyo – continúa Steve. - No estoy tratando de tomar decisiones por ti. Es solo que me parece que llevas mucho tiempo luchando batallas que no te corresponden y hacerte tomar mi testigo es poner demasiado peso sobre tus hombros. Bueno, y que necesito compañía para hacer cosas de jubilados.  
\- ¿Me estás proponiendo ir a mirar obras, Rogers? 

El comentario arranca una carcajada de Steve.

\- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el Gran Cañón? Solías decir que te encantaría ir algún día, ¿por qué no ahora?

Entonces es Bucky el que se abalanza sobre Steve y le envuelve en un abrazo tan fuerte que parece que no va a soltar nunca. 

\- Estaré encantado de ir contigo a ver el Gran Cañón, Rogers. Y si alguna vez esto llega a oídos suyos te corto la lengua, pero creo que Wilson será un muy digno sucesor. 

Una ola de infinito cariño invade a Steve en ese momento. Que Bucky apoye sus decisiones es lo más importante para él. No puede esperar a ver la cara de Sam cuando se lo cuente y empezar sus nuevas vidas.


End file.
